


I wanna be loved by you

by Graciekit99



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 1920s, F/F, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Idiots in Love, Korvira Week, Lonely Kuvira, Love Confessions, Post-Break Up, Sad Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graciekit99/pseuds/Graciekit99
Summary: Korra couldn't make sense of the sensation she'd have when around Kuvira. After her break up with Asami, all she feels is sad. Kuvira feels this too and get her to talk about it and she confesses her own feelings.Kovira Week 2020   Day 6 Sensation.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	I wanna be loved by you

**Author's Note:**

> I tried really hard to give this a 1920s vibe. If I had more time I would have draw the dress Kuvira was wearing but the best I can do is say that the quotation is based of a song, I wanna be loved by you by Vaughn De Leath from 1928. Tomorrow's fic will be more of a self indulgent for Soft Saturday.

It was the small thug in Korra’s heart that caught her off guard as Lin and Suyin took Kuvira away. She took no notice until the two met again at the special tribunal. Korra was certain that she had the same sensation. The only way she could describe it was a lonely sadness.

Kuvira turned away from Korra when she entered her cell. The sudden overpowering feeling of worry washed over her. It wasn’t hers but by the look on Korra’s face it had to be something really bothering the Avatar to actually visit her. No one else had.

“I had a feeling you were going to be my first visitor.”

“I need your help.”

The events at Gaoling and Zaofu made Korra confused what exactly was going on between her and Kuvira. She was certain that they had formed a connection or something. But she had was more concerned with what happened her friends and Asami that she did not follow up on it.

That was until now.

It was her first trip to Zaofu after she had split up with Asami. She half blamed herself for not trying to be by her side as much as she could even when she was given the opportunity. She only ever wanted Asami to be happy and she couldn’t give that to her. Suyin had already been informed about the break up from a letter from Opal.

She half wanted to ask Suyin for a different room because every time she turned her head in the bed, she half expected Asami to be sitting next to her reading a book in her dressing gown. But that was a problem for tonight, she sighed as she shut the bedroom door behind her.

The estate was exactly how it was the last time she visited, only now she was avoiding what ever spots Asami and her had claimed as theirs during visits. A soft swing melody breezed through the estate. Korra followed it to the main patio space close to the ballroom. A small radio sat on a server trolley. She recognized the song from the dance halls in Republic City.

_I wanna to be loved by you_

_Just you, and nobody else but you_

_I wanna be loved by you alone_

_I wanna be kissed by you_

_Just you and nobody else but you_

_I wanna be kissed by you alone_

Kuvira appeared around the palm bushes swaying to the song all dolled up like she was going to one of the big parties or a mover premiere. Korra felt that same sensation of a lonely sadness as Kuvira danced along to the song. She spun around and grabbed Korra into a spin.

“I’m not a dancer, Kuvira.”

“No, I can tell by your footwork but I’m lonely and no one is willing to dance with me. Most people don’t want to do the Charleston with a war criminal.”

Kuvira took the lead, keeping a fast pace with the rhythm of the music and the tap of her heels on the pavement slabs. Korra felt a bit out of place beside Kuvira. Her fur pelts kept rubbing tight against the silk wrap around chemise dress occasionally catching some of the embellishments. It took a moment for her to realize that she had her had on Kuvira’s back and the touch of her warm skin.

The song came to the end when the radio announcer went to advertisements and so did their dance. Kuvira walked over to the radio and turned it off. She sat down and took a drink of lemonade that had been left in a jug on the patio table. Korra decided to take the unoccupied chair next to her.

“Didn’t think you’d be able to keep up with me. How’s Republic City doing?”

“Busy as always.”

“Then why have you been sad lately.” Kuvira locked eyes with the Avatar.

“So, you get those sensations too.”

“Not all the time. Sometimes it’s like bursts. Other times it’s that nagging feeling in the back of your head. For a while I thought it was me and feelings, I wasn’t able to show. What’s wrong Korra. You are never are sad for no reason.” Kuvira reached over to hold her hand but Korra pulled it away.

“Asami broke up with me and I miss her but I know I wasn’t the one to make her happy for the rest of her life and it hurts.”

The two sat in silence for a moment until Kuvira stood up and sighed. “Well then she was a fool. A fool for not seeing how amazing you are. And you deserve as much happiness as any other person in the world” Korra felt a little flutter in her chest.

“You like me?”

All Kuvira could do was laugh and grip her sides. “Four years and you haven’t noticed I love you. Every single day since you saved me, I’ve cared. I never said because you loved Asami and I thought she loved you. I thought you might have at least noticed before now. I thought that Opal would have told you, she never keeps her mouth shut.”

“How does Opal know?”

“I might have said it to her when she was here for Huan’s birthday. You and Asami where in the garden all cuddly.” Korra tried not to laugh at the almost pouting Kuvira angrily talking about all the things she’d seen Korra do with Asami. “I wanted to be the one by your side. I don’t know why but the feeling just feels right.”

This really drew Korra’s attention. “I do care about you Kuvira. But I don’t want to hurt you like I did with Asami.”

“You can’t hurt me more than I already have been. Please I love you and have for a while now.”

The sensation of love and caring that Korra had felt before was replaced with disperse and panic. Korra quickly went over to Kuvira and held both of her hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

“I won’t leave you like this but you have to know there will be times you’ll want me and I won’t be there. I could be gone months on the other side of the world and you can’t follow.”

“And that will be enough.”

Kuvira made the first move leaning in closer but it was Korra who kissed first. When they stopped, they rested their foreheads against each other and held on, swaying to a made-up song in their heads.


End file.
